


When I'm Without You

by unreliable_trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nightmares, a bit o' angst, my bois, my favorite poly ship, only a hint of what the nightmare was tho, soldezangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliable_trash/pseuds/unreliable_trash
Summary: He whimpered as a couple tears sneaked their way down his cheeks. Rolling over, Nico reached for whichever one of his boyfriends he came into contact with first, but was met with a handful of air. Opening his eyes, Nico noticed that neither Will nor Leo were in bed. Of course. His first nightmare in two weeks, and neither one of his warm, comforting boyfriends were there to comfort him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	When I'm Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I only had this idea today after seeing some valdangelo hcs and soldezangelo hcs on tumblr (follow me @unreliable-trash)  
> I hardly proofread over this, so please let me know if there's any errors!  
> This is also the first soldezangelo fic I've written, and I'm hoping to write more in the future if you guys like it!

Nico woke up with a start, breathing heavily as the nightmare faded from his mind. His heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest.

He whimpered as a couple tears sneaked their way down his cheeks. Rolling over, Nico reached for whichever one of his boyfriends he came into contact with first, but was met with a handful of air. Opening his eyes, Nico noticed that neither Will nor Leo were in bed. Of course. His first nightmare in two weeks, and neither one of his warm, comforting boyfriends were there to comfort him.

Sitting up, Nico wiped at his eyes, attempting to dry his slightly damp cheeks with his palms.

Taking a deep, shuttering breath, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom in his cabin to make sure he looked semi-presentable before drawing on a pair of black, ripped jeans, and a black camp tee.

Shuffling out the door, Nico looked around to see if he could spot either of his boyfriends, despite the fact that he knew exactly where he could find them. As expected, he couldn't find them, letting out a sigh at the realization.

He had fallen asleep last night next to Will, and it had been at least twelve hours since he had last seen Leo. With that information, Nico started the trek to bunker 9 where he knew Leo presided. If he wasn't with one of his boyfriends, he could always be found in bunker 9. Nico knew that Leo had started a new project recently, although Leo wouldn't tell him what it was, but he also knew that Leo wouldn't take a break without Nico or Will coming in to drag him away from his work, so that was exactly what he aimed to do. All he wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend, was that too much to ask?

As Nico approached bunker 9, he could feel the heat radiating in the inside from outside. That meant Leo and the other Hephaestus kids were dealing with fire. Leo most likely had a blowtorch in hand as well. Usually this would cause Nico to pause and call for Leo from outside, but today, he didn't care. He didn't mind the heat, in fact, he was starting to get used to it after sleeping between his two heat-radiating boyfriends, all he wanted was to see Leo. To hug him, be held by him. And most importantly, he wanted to make sure Leo was alright. That his nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

Trudging inside, Nico looked around before spotting Leo and making his way towards his boyfriend, ignoring the curious stares of his boyfriend's siblings.

Leo, focused on the task in front of him, blowtorch in hand, had his back turned to Nico. Nico walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends torso, burying his face in Leo's back, Leo's mask preventing him from planting his face in his boyfriend's neck. He didn't care that he could easily get burned if Leo wasn't careful, all he cared about was that Leo was here, and he was real, and he was alright.

Nico felt Leo move as he turned off the blowtorch and raised his mask. "Hey, _cariño_." He said in greeting. Nico only hummed back, not wanting to explicitly talk, especially in front of Leo's siblings. "I'm sorry, _mi corazón,_ but I really need to finish this. We can cuddle later, okay? When I'm done here, we can go collect Will and all cuddle up in your cabin, okay? But I'm busy right now." Leo pulled his mask back down and waited until he felt Nico nod against his back and unwrap his arms from him before turning his blowtorch back on and getting back to work. 

Nico let out a disappointed sigh. As much as they tried to pull Leo away from his work now and then, when he was this deep in it, it became almost impossible to distract him.

Nico bit his lip as he made his way out of bunker 9, doing his best not to cry again. If Leo didn't want to see him then fine. He'd just go find Will instead.

With that in mind, Nico headed to the infirmary, where he'd knew Will would be working. 

By the time he got there, Nico had managed to get his tears under control and was no longer working to keep them concealed. 

Walking up the steps to the infirmary and through the doors, Nico could see that today was a quiet day for the infirmary. It made sense, considering it was no longer summer, so it was only the year-round campers left, but he knew his boyfriend always had something to do around here.

Nico took a moment to look around before spotting the mop of blond, curly hair that belonged to his other boyfriend, sitting at a desk. Nico made his way over to said desk before putting himself in front of Will, blocking off his boyfriend's view of the papers he currently held in his hands, as Nico sat in his lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck and buried his face in Will's chest.

Nico felt Will sigh as he placed his papers down on the desk and started carding his fingers through Nico's hair, earning a content sigh out of the small Italian. A few seconds later, he felt Will take in a deep breath before saying, "Hey Sunshine, I'm a bit busy right now. I really need to get these files finished or I'll never be out of here. Is it alright if I take a rain check on the cuddling? Leo should be available, he's been in the bunker for awhile and should be due for a break any moment now," as he brushed the hair away from Nico's forehead and planted a kiss there.

Nico could feel the tears welling up once more, and he knew this time he wouldn't be able to stop them. "...Sure. I'll let you get back to your work." He replied quietly, standing up and walking out of the infirmary. Thankfully, he was able to keep the tears in until he was at the doors. Looking back once more at Will, he could see that he was already back to his work, paying no attention to Nico. Practically running out the door, Nico let the door slam shut behind him, not bothering to be quiet as he raced back to his cabin, tears now streaking down his face. He couldn't help but feel rejected by both his boyfriends. Having two of them was supposed to be one of the perks of their relationship. 

Making his way into his cabin, he looked around with blurry eyes before spotting on of Will's hoodies and throwing it on, the smell of his boyfriend almost instantly calming him down. Almost. Soon after, Nico was stripping himself of his jeans and throwing on a pair of Leo's sweatpants.

For whatever reason, Nico's cabin was built with two closets, one bigger than the other. Will had gathered that the smaller one was supposed to be a cleaning supplies closet, but instead, Nico hung what clothes he had and together with his boyfriends, he had worked to make the bigger closet into a sort of panic room, however Nico only really went in there when he really needed his boyfriends but couldn't find them. He figured that his situation today was close enough and opened the door, closing it after entering and shoving himself into a corner curling up on himself as he started the sobbing, even the smells of both his boyfriends on the clothes he had on able to calm him down enough.

Appetite lost, Nico somehow managed to skip both lunch and dinner without anyone coming to check in on him. Of course. What else did Nico expect, really? He was _finally_ comfortable with himself and his surroundings, and was allowing himself to be truly _happy_ , just to get his heartbroken in the end.

He knew he was being overdramatic. That Will and Leo would be there if they weren't busy, or that at least one of them would be with him if Nico had told them the other was busy, or that he had had a nightmare. But he couldn't help but fall back into this black hole. It was then that something hit him and Nico let out a low, self-deprecating chuckle. "I finally come out of the closet, and in order to comfort myself I go back in. What a joke." He muttered under his breath.

His legs were starting to hurt and cramp up from being in the same position, but Nico didn't care. All he felt was numb. He snuggled closer into Will's hoodie as he felt more tears roll silently down his cheeks. His head hurt from crying, and his eyes stung from all the tears he had already shed. But Nico didn't care about that. All he cared about was his boyfriends, and having their arms around him.

It wasn't for another two hours or so that Nico finally heard the door to his cabin open, and his mouth let out in involuntary whimper.

"Nico?" He heard Will call. "Where are you, _mi corazón_?" He then heard Leo call softly, and Nico let out another whimper, louder this time, unable to do anything else as fresh hot tears started rolling down his face at the sound of his boyfriends' voices.

Nico squeezed his eyes shut as the door to the closet opened, and in poured the unnatural light of his cabin that one of his boyfriends must have turned on in their search for him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft "Oh, Sunshine" that he opened his eyes, only to be wrapped up in Will's arms. Nico turned his face to bury it in Will's chest as he began to sob for what felt like the thousandth time today, one hand clenching Will's shirt, the other reaching through a gap in Will's arms for Leo. He couldn't see, but could feel Leo interlock his fingers with his and sit down next to him, pressing a kiss to his head. 

"I'm so sorry, Sunshine." Will told him softly, gently rocking the two of them in an attempt to calm Nico down. It wasn't long before Nico was reduced to a sniffling mess. "It's alright..." Nico muttered, not unable to look either of them in the eye. It wasn't alright, he knew that. He needed his boyfriends today and they just brushed him off, but Nico was unable to say that to their faces, especially since they are here now.

Will shook his head. "No, it's not." "Yeah," Leo pipped in. "You needed us and neither of us were here." Leo looked over at Will over Nico's head before nodding. "Will and I talked. I had sent you to him thinking he'd be available, only for him to do the same thing. We should've done a better job communicating, all three of us." He added. "If you had just told us you had had a nightmare, we would've dropped everything we were doing to be with you, _mi amor_." 

Nico sighed. "I know... I should've told you guys. It's just... It can be so hard to get through to you when you're working. Whether it's over a project in bunker 9," Nico looked over at Leo, "or paperwork in the infirmary." He looked over at Will this time. "But," Nico continued. "You're here now, and that's what really matters right now.

Leo shared another nod with Will before speaking again. "Actually," Leo cut in. The hand that wasn't holding Nico's came out from where it had been hiding in his pocket, and open to reveal a glass figurine in the shape of- "Is that..." Nico gasped. Leo nodded. "Yeah. That's why I've been in bunker 9 so much." He said before handing it over to Nico, who released his grip on Leo's hand and Will's shirt to hold the figurine. A tear slid down Nico's cheek. "She's _beautiful_." He whispered, his voice unable to go any louder. The figurine was one of Bianca in her hunter's gear. Nico looked up at Leo. "How did you..." Leo grinned. "I managed to get a picture from Percy. He was happy to hand it over when I told him what it was for." Leo had barely stopped talking when Nico launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love it. I love _you_." He whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to Leo's lips.

Leo chuckled and looked over at Will. "I love you too, but it wasn't just me, _cariño_." Nico leaned back to look over at Will, eyes wide and full of adoration for his two boys. Will placed a hand on Nico's back, rubbing it up and down soothingly. "It was my idea. I know-" Will took a deep breath. "-I know Bianca's birthday is coming up soon, so I wanted to do something special for you, and I knew Leo would be more than willing to help." A small smile spread on Nico's face before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Will's lips as well. "I love you." He leaned back once more to look at both of his boyfriends, smiles adorning all of their faces now. "I love _both_ of you. So much."

Will stood up and brushed off his pants before holding a hand out to Nico to help him up. "I love you too. Now, come on, Death Boy, let's go put that somewhere safe, okay? Then we can go cuddle, how does that sound?" Nico, fully smiling now, took his hand and helped himself up, Leo following suit next to him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> mi amor - my love  
> cariño - darling  
> mi corazón - my heart
> 
> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate kudos and especially comments if you'd like to drop one! ^_^


End file.
